101070-stop-calling-every-bug-fix-a-hotfix-when-it-is-not-a-hotfix-by-any-means
Content ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Fixed it for you. | |} ---- ---- hotfix = cupcake with pink swirly frosting and sprinkles | |} ---- As a developer, I've never worked on a "hotfix" that was "true" hotfix. Words change meanings. | |} ---- ---- Also, the grass in my housing plot is the wrong shade of green!! | |} ---- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! | |} ---- ---- Then what, sir, should they call it. You didn't have to download a patch for the fix to go live. Just because they try to coincide hotfixes with scheduled maintenance doesn't mean it's not a hotfix. | |} ---- If I stopped using all the computer related terms that had fungible meanings or had been appropriated from other things before their use as a computer term, I wouldn't be able to carry out a conversation. Language is a living thing, just like the people who use it. The only time rules and meanings become important is when there's an actual misunderstanding that arises, and I have never NEVER seen anyone get legitimately confused by the use of hotfix. | |} ---- Hi J-Tal! | |} ---- ---- Have you tried... doing... the grove event? You have to kill at least one mob to get credit. | |} ---- I am not an idiot. This isn't my first rodeo. Lets act like I have done this event before (like every day for the past however long). | |} ---- I notice you aren't in a group and didn't get any contribution points. Maybe join a group for group quest? I've heard getting a killing blow works, probably easier to do with more than just one person. | |} ---- Well you see...getting no contribution points is the bug that was "supposed" to be fixed. Hence my comment about them saying they fix things and they do not fix things. | |} ---- A warmfix, of course. | |} ---- ---- ---- They should call it a server patch with downtime. Having to download something on the client side has absolutely nothing to do with patching a server that requires the server to be offline. You are mixing apples and oranges. Working for a bank, we apply hot fixes all the time. It is a very important distinction, because a hot fix means customers are not interrupted. If your system isn't accessible, then it is not hot. | |} ---- You are the one confused here. You didn't experience an interruption in service either. The hotfix, which was applied to the live version of the game, was applied during scheduled downtime. This downtime serves many purposes like to reset the servers and apply hardware fixes if needed. The reason many MMO developers like to implement hotfixes during scheduled maintenance is because if there is a hiccup, they can fix it on the spot. They aren't perfect, no one is. In closing, scheduled maintenance downtime is different than server patch + downtime. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----